After Effects
by NemesisFate
Summary: The repercussions of Severus' fooling around with the potions... just what happens? Sequel to "Soft Side Effects," HPSS slash


Title: After Effects  
Author: Nemesis  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Feedback: post a comment or at Sequel to "Soft Side Effects." What happens next?

Severus groaned as he sat down in his leather armchair, panting slightly. He was not good at being pregnant. Hell, he was _terrible_ at being pregnant. He was eight and a half months pregnant, and incredibly bitchy.

Harry walked in. "Hey, Sev," he greeted his lover casually. "How are you doing?"

Severus glared. "Shut up."

"Hey, _you_ got yourself into this situation. Don't bitch at me so much."

"_You_ came in me."

"_You_ made the fucking potion."

Severus couldn't exactly argue with that. He _had_ made the potion which apparently had caused his pregnancy.

"Does consideration never pop into your head?" Severus snapped.

He knew he had said the wrong thing when pain flashed in Harry's eyes momentarily, then passed. He said nothing, just swept out of the room, leaving Severus sitting there. Five minutes later, Harry emerged and walked out the main door.

He didn't return that night. Nor the night after that. Severus started to worry the second night, wondering where Harry could be.

The third night passed without a sign of Harry. And so did the fourth. It was after the fifth night that Albus came to him.

"Severus," he hemmed.

"What!" Severus snapped. He was worried sick about his Harry and depressed about having blown up at him like that.

"Harry's dying," Albus answered hesitantly.

All of the color drained out of Severus' face. "Dying?" he gasped.

Albus nodded. "Apparently, when he stormed out, he was caught by a band of Death Eaters who wanted to avenge their Master's death. He managed to get away, but barely. He's hanging on by a string. He wants to see you."

Severus tried to get up again, finally managing to stand with a grunt.

Albus winced and led him to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy doesn't think he'll survive the night," Albus whispered to Severus.

Severus nearly fainted, unable to fathom losing his lover. They had been together ten years, ever since Harry graduated. He staggered to the bed and looked at his lover. Harry seemed at least twice his age, his face pale, his breath coming in short, quick rasps.

Severus bit his lip and sat down.

"You came," Harry rasped.

"How could I not?" Severus answered. "You've given me everything. If only… if only I hadn't screamed at you like that. Then…"

"Then I wouldn't be lying here, nearly dead?" Harry asked as dryly as he could manage. "Severus, walking out was a conscious choice I made. It wasn't something you forced me to do. And if not then, then when? They would've gotten to me eventually."

"You can't die now," Severus whispered softly.

Harry shrugged, wincing in pain. "Believe me, Sev, if I could prevent it I would. But I can't. Poppy says I've lost too much blood. She says it's a miracle I can still talk to you."

"Can nothing save you?" Severus asked desperately.

"Ask Poppy."

Severus struggled up, and Poppy flew to his side. "Don't you dare get up more times than necessary, Severus Snape! What do you want?"

"Can nothing save Harry?"

Poppy shook her head. "Albus is bringing Fawkes in, but I doubt even Fawkes could do it by now."

Severus screamed suddenly, sharp pain lacing through him. Harry paled even further. "Severus?" he asked tentatively.

The pain rushing through Severus was worse than he had ever experienced in his life. Poppy frowned. "Oh, dear," she said. "He's gone into labor."

"Shit," Harry muttered.

"He'll make it," Poppy answered almost brusquely. "The real question is whether or not you'll live long enough to see your child."

She maneuvered Severus onto a bed and helped him out. "Albus should be coming soon," she told Harry briskly.

Harry nodded. He had little faith that Fawkes would be able to do anything, but he was willing to try. Fawkes certainly wouldn't do any harm.

Albus entered with Fawkes flying after him. Harry smiled weakly.

Severus screamed in agony again. 

"He's in labor," Harry offered in explanation.

"Ah. Well, I've brought Fawkes; let's see what he can do." Fawkes flew to Harry and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

Severus screamed again. Albus turned his attention to Severus. "Is there anything I can do to help, Poppy?"

Poppy shook her head. "No, Severus just has to work through the labor himself. I've given him a pain killer, and in a couple of a minutes he'll get a local. We're doing a caesarian section."

"Oh shit," Severus groaned.

"Langauge," Poppy rebuked.

"He's in labor, who gives what he's saying?" Harry asked, standing next to Albus.

"You're better," Severus cried.

"Fawkes is a miracle worker, I swear," Harry answered, smiling. "Now, let's see if we can't just get you through this… ordeal."

"Argh! It's _labor_, damnit!"

"Still your fault," Harry smiled.

"_You_ – " Harry cut him off.

"Not here, Sev. Besides, _who_ made the potion?"

"Unwittingly."

"Harry, either shut up or get out of here. I need to get that kid out of there."

An eternity later, Poppy handed Albus a child for bathing and swaddling. After doing so, Albus handed the baby to Harry, who purred happily and gazed adoringly at his little son.

"Oh, crap," Poppy swore. "There's a twin. I didn't count on that."

She pulled the second child out and handed her to Albus. "Okay, Severus, I'm just going to magically sew you up. Then you can hold your kids."

"Merlin, I have _two_?"

Harry chuckled. "They're beautiful," he murmured.

Once Poppy was done, Albus handed Severus his daughter. Harry sat down next to Severus, perched on the side of the bed, holding one tiny infant in his hand. Severus reached up and stroked Harry's cheek gently. "To think I nearly lost you today," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Instead, you got two more additions to the family."

"And just whose fault would that be?"

Harry laughed. "Names?" he asked.

"Not Lily or James."

"Relax," Harry answered. "I wasn't going to. Actually, I was thinking of Elena for the girl, and… I don't have a boy's name."

"Elena is pretty. I think Marcus Aurelius would be good for the boy."

"Marcus Aurelius? Merlin, that name's bigger than the kid."

"Marc for short. All pureblood families give their eldest sons names of ancient famous people. Severus is after the Severi of Rome for instance, starting with Septimius Severus."

"Fine, fine," Harry agreed, laughing.

Albus and Poppy slipped out, letting the laughing couple rediscover each other.

Fin.


End file.
